Life Together
by Yashina Uzumaki
Summary: "Jangan takut. Duduk sama Naru ya?"/"Marah?"/"Enggh.."/"Ini hukuman karena kau mau meninggalkanku.."/"Bisakah kau berhenti egois!"/NaruSasu/Yaoi/Alur cepet DLL -,-


**Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NaruSasu**

 **Alur cepet, typo, yaoi! Ini hanya tulisan iseng-iseng -,-**

 **Yashina Uzumaki**

.

.

Mereka berteman sejak duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. Dihari pertama masuk sekolah Ia yang biasanya hanya bergaul dengan kakak dan ibunya dirumah, harus bersosialisasi dengan teman sebayanya diluar rumah. Canggung adalah hal pertama yang dirasakannya, tapi karena Ia terlalu pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya, ekspresi canggung dan malu tak muncul diwajahnya, hanya kakinya yang tak mampu bergerak dari depan kelas. Menatap ke tembok sebrang saat guru di sampingnnya menyuruhnya dengan ramah untuk duduk dikursi dimanapun Ia inginkan. Hatinya ingin kakinya bergerak agar mata-mata teman-teman barunya tidak terus terarah padanya, tapi kakinya tak menuruti hati dan pikirannya. Ia hanya berdiri kaku dengan muka temboknya tanpa bergeming. Sampai akhirnya seorang anak kecil, pirang, bersinar, dengan cengiran lucu dibibirnya berjalan mengulurkan tangan padanya dan menggenggamnya, menarik tangan putih munginnya untuk mengikutinya duduk disamping si pirang.

"Jangan takut. Duduk sama Naru ya?"

Itu pertama kalinya Ia mengagumi seseorang selain kakaknya.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka bila suatu kekaguman bisa menimbulkan reaksi yang lebih menyenangkan dihatinya. ia juga tidak menyangka seorang Naruto bisa begitu mengerti dirinya melebihi kakaknya sendiri. Mungkin enam tahun di Sekolah Dasar selalu bersama-sama dengan Naruto membuatnya hanya melihat dirinya. Bermain bersamanya, menginap dirumahnya, mandi dengannya, melihat tubuh tannya beranjak dewasa. Mempesona. Sasuke sempat takut dengan reaksi menyenangkan dihatinya saat usianya menginjak empat belas tahun. Betapa menyenangkan menginap dirumah Naruto, tidur dengan melihat wajah terlelapnya, merapat saat Ia benar-benar telah masuk ke alam mimpi dan membiarkan lengan tan itu memeluknya seperti guling. Sasuke menyukainya. Itu menyenangkan, seperti ada kupu-kupu terbang kesana kemari di perutnya.

"Jangan melamun Teme."

"?"

"Sudah makan?"

"Hn."

"Ayok."

"Kemana?"

"Ku traktir dikantin."

Bahkan saat Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa , Naruto tetap mengetahuinya, Ia memang sedikit lapar tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan lamunannya.

.

.

"Kau kenapa sih? Marah-marah saja dari tadi."

"Si pelukis sialan itu menyentuh pinggangku, Dobe!"

"Kau tidak suka disentuh?"

"Cih!"

"Masa?"

Naruto bergerak kedepan, duduk didepan Sasuke sambil mencondongkan bagian depan tubuhnya memberikan satu kecupan singkat dibibir pucat sang Uchiha yang hanya diam saja.

"Marah?" yang di tanya hanya memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, enggan menatap mata biru yang tengah menggerling jahil. Lehernya kini menjadi tempat mendaratnya kecupan-kecupan yang lain. Dan tangan tan itu bergerak meraih pinggang sang Uchiha, menariknya agar berbaring di bawahnya,

"Kau tidak akan bisa marah.."

Masa SMA memang masa yang paling menyenangkan, Sasuke merasakan itu, setiap hari dan mungkin untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke selalu jatuh dalam pesonanya.

.

.

"Itachi menyuruhku ikut dengannya ke Suna."

"Kau setuju?"

Siang itu Sasuke memutuskan berbicara serius dengan Naruto, melihat situasi yang tengah santai Sasuke kira akan membuat pembicaraan mereka menjadi lebih santai tapi melihat wajah tan itu memerah, mungkin menahan amarah yang tiba-tiba naik saat mendengar kalimat Sasuke membuat Sasuke merasa firasat buruk. Tangannya terkepal dimasing-masing sisi tubuhnya. Matanya lurus menatap mata Sasuke yang terpejam lelah.

"Ayahku sudah meninggal, dan kau tahu ibu sudah lama pindah dan ingin aku ikut pindah tinggal dengan mereka lagi, di Suna, kami hanya akan tinggal bertiga–"

"Dan membirkanku tinggal sendiri?"

"Kau tidak mengerti,"

"Kau yang tidak mengerti. Aku sendiri. Orang tuaku juga sudah mati lama, bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ibumu sudah punya Itachi, mereka tidak sendiri."

Sasuke berusaha keras menahan emosinya. Ini tidak akan selesai jika mereka sama-sama emosi. "Itachi akan menikah, Ibu tidak ingin membebani kahidupan rumah tangga Itachi."

"Kalau begitu kita juga harus menikah. Kita sudah lama bersama Suke, aku tidak ingin kau mengorbankan hubungan kita hanya karena Ibumu dan Itachi!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti egois!" Sasuke berteriak didepan wajahnya. "Aku juga harus melihat kondisi ibuku. Sudah tiga tahun aku tidak mengunjunginya karena keegoisanmu Naruto! Berhenti mengikatku!" Ia lelah. Tujuh tahun lalu saat kedua orang tua Naruto meninggal si pirang menjadi teramat bergantung padanya. Tidak membiarkannya pergi satu langkahpun dari jarak pandangnya, bahkan saat tiga tahun lalu orang tuanya pindah ke Suna Naruto dengan keras kepala memaksa Sasuke untuk tetap tinggal di Konoha dengannya, dirumahnya. Naruto bahkan memasukan Sasuke ke tempat kerja yang sama dengannya, didifisi yang sama, dengan jam masuk dan jam pulang yang sama, mereka tinggal dan dua puluh empat jam bersama. Sasuke tidak keberatan, sungguh, tapi lama-lama Ia pun merasa lelah. Ia rindu keluarganya. Bahkan saat empat bulan lalu ayahnya meninggal, Sasuke hanya diberikan waktu sebentar untuk mengikutin proses pemakaman dan kembali kerumahnya di Konoha.

"Aku sudah menuruti semua kemauanmu. Aku sudah tinggal disini selama mungkin untuk menemanimu, apa itu belum cukup!? Aku juga rindu keluargaku Naru, aku hanya ingin pulang menemui mereka, bisakah kau tidak egois dan biarkan aku pergi!?"

Sasuke tercekat dan kaget dengan nada tinggi suaranya sendiri. Wajahnya memerah marah, tangannya dingin dan hatinya mencelos menyesal saat melihat Naruto diam menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, seperti baru tersadar akan sesuatu.

Tangan tan itu bergerak mencengkram dadanya sendiri, kepalanya tertunduk, Naruto mundur selangkah menjauhi Sasuke yang bingung dengan sikapnya. "Do-dobe?"

"Pergi–"

"Na–"

"Kau boleh pergi, temui keluargamu.." senyum itu tercetak dibibir pucatnya. Tapi bukan senyum yang biasa Sasuke lihat, Sasuke tidak tahu apa arti senyuman itu. "Ayok, aku bantu berkemas, lebih cepat lebih baik, kau bisa berangkat sore ini Suke"

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengikuti Naruto masuk ke kamar mereka, membereskan baju-baju yang akan dibawanya dalam diam.

.

"Aku mungkin hanya beberapa minggu tinggal di Suna."

Naruto tetap tersenyum. " ..jaga dirimu."

"Aku sudah cuti dikantor untuk dua minggu."

"Humm.."

"..."

"..."

"Aku minta maaf–"

"Maaf telah mengikatmu terlalu erat, Suke. Pokoknya jaga dirimu, salam untuk Itachi dan ibumu." Naruto kembali mengembangkan senyumnya mebuat kegelisahan dihati Sasuke bertambah. Sasuke hanya menatap manik biru itu dalam diam.

"..."

"Cepat pergi ke stasiun, satu jam lagi keretamu berangkat."

"Hn. Aku berangkat." dengan itu kaki jenjangnya melangkah menjauh dari pintu rumah Naruto yang sudah hampir lima tahun Ia tinggali bersama. Sayup terdengar suara pintu rumah yang ditutup pemiliknya.

Naruto menutup pintu rumahnya tanpa menunggu Sasuke menaiki taksi, tanpa kecupan yang biasa Ia berikan saat mereka akan berpisah barang sebentar. Sasuke meringis dalam hati saat menaiki taksinya, hatinya menjerit merasa ini salah, tapi Ia harus pulang. Ibunya merindukannya begitupun dengannya yang juga merindukan ibu dan kakaknya.

Tujuh tahun lalu saat mereka masih duduk dibangku kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama orang tua Naruto meninggal dalam kecelakaan dan membuatnya menjadi yatim piatu yang harus menghidupi hidupnya sendiri, bekerja sambil bersekolah bukanlah hal yang mudah, maka dari itu Sasuke harus tetap berada disisinya, bukan membantu secara materi karena keluarganya pun bukan keluarga kaya, tapi membantu secara moral. Menemani si pirang, menjadi tempatnya bersandar, Sasuke menyukainya, sungguh. Bahkan saat Naruto memintanya tinggal dirumahnya saat mereka SMA Sasuke dengan semangat mengiyakannya. Saat orang tuanya pindah ke Suna pun Sasuke tetap setia menemani Naruto, bersedia jauh dari orang tuanya bahkan tanpa sekalipun mengunjungi mereka di Suna, tapi puncaknya adalah empat bulan yang lalu saat ayahnya meninggal dan dengan semua keegoisan yang Naruto punya, Ia melarang Sasuke berlama-lama di Suna, bahkan untuk menginap satu malampun Naruto tidak mau. Sasuke lelah, Ia merasa dicekik. Ia ingin setidaknya bisa bebas menemui keluarganya, tapi Naruto tidak mengerti, Ia terlalu egois untuk mengerti rasa rindunya.

Sasuke menghelah napas saat melihat stasiun kereta yang akan mengantarkannya ke Suna sudah ada didepan mata. Tidak apa, tidak akan ada masalah, batinnya. Ia hanya akan pergi sebentar dan akan pulang dua atau tiga minggu lagi, tidak akan lama dan Naruto akan menunggunya–

Sasuke kembali tercekat. Ia tidak meminta Naruto menunggunya. Ia bahkan tidak mendiskusikan kepergiannya ke Suna dan malah memberitahukannya mendadak tadi siang. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya gusar, Ia benar-benar gelisah. Bukan Naruto saja, Ia juga tidak mengerti dirinya, Naruto juga merindukan keluarganya, Naruto juga ingin bersama keluarganya tapi tidak bisa, Ia sendiri dan hanya Sasukelah tempatnya pulang. Hanya Sasuke yang bersamanya setelah orang tuanya meninggal dan Sasuke meninggalkannya tanpa memintanya menunggu.

"Naruto tidak akan menungguku." Bisiknya pelan, "Pak, kita kembali kerumah tadi."

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa berharap Naruto masih tetap ada disana.

.

.

Naruto menutup pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat. Hatinya mencelos kehilangan teman, sahabat, keluarganya, kekasihnya. Mereka tidak hanya mengenal satu atau dua bulan, mereka sudah mengenal lebih dari dua puluh tahun, menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman hampir delapan tahun dan kini orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya pergi. Setelah untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto mencoba menahannya, mengekangnya, bahkan mengikatnya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri Sasuke tetap pergi. Naruto menjambak rambutya kasar, Sasuke tersiksa berada disisinya, Sasuke lelah hidup bersamanya, Sasukenya tidak akan kembali. Hari ini harusnya jadi hari libur mereka, bersantai dirumah dengan secangkir kopi dan makanan ringan buatan tangan putih kekasihnya. Tapi alih-alih bersantai Ia justru dikejutkan dengan kabar bahwah Sasuke akan pulang ke Suna. Semuanya begitu mendadak dan kini Ia hanya sendiri dirumahnya.

Naruto palingkan wajahnya ke kiri, disana ada sofa minimalis yang biasa Ia duduki dengan Sasuke saat bersantai. Disana juga tempat kedua orang tuanya dulu bercengkrama menikmati waktu sore.

Naruto tersenyum.

Ia kembali palingkan pandangannya kedapur, dimana biasanya Sasuke begitu cekatan menyiapkan sarapan dan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Disana juga tempat ibunya menyiapkan sarapan dan diganggu oleh ayahnya yang baru bangun tidur.

Naruto terkikik geli.

Kakinya bergerak menelusuri setiap ruangan yang ada dirumah itu, ruang tengah tempat mereka menonton televisi, kamar orang tuanya yang Naruto kunci rapat selama ini, dapur yang dulu begitu ramai meski keluarganya hanya tinggal bertiga, semuanya kosong, tidak ada ibunya, tidak ada ayahnya, bahkan Sasuke pun tidak ada disana. Ia sendiri sekarang, Ia tidak yakin Sasukenya akan kembali setelah selama ini Ia mengikatnya. Naruto meringis, hatinya terasa kosong.

"Kaa-san.. Tou-san.. Sa-sasuke juga pergi.. Kaa-san.."

Air matanya tak bisa lagi Ia tahan...

.

.

.

BRAKK!

Sasuke membuka dengan kasar pintu rumah Naruto, didalam begitu gelap, sinar matahari terbenam tidak masuk karena terhalang gordeng yang menutup rapat kaca-kaca jendela rumah. Sasuke sempat berhenti sejenak mengatur napas dan mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sofa mencari keberadaan Naruto, tapi yang dicari tidak ada disana. Sasuke bergesah-gesah berjalan menuju kamar mereka sembari matanya melirik dapur, tapi Naruo juga tidak ada disana. Mempercepat langkahnya kembali, sedikit berlari menuju kamar yang biasa mereka tiduri, kaki jenjangnya berhenti dipintu kamar almarhum kedua orang tua Naruto yang baru sekali ini Sasuke lihat terbuka. Disana ada laki-laki yang tengah dicarinya, berbaring memunggungi pintu kamar. Tubuhnya meringkuk, melengkung seperti memeluk dirinya sendiri, bahu tegapnya sedikit bergetar dan Sasuke melihat itu.

Sasuke melangkah, mendekati Naruto yang sepertinya menyadari keberadaannya, tubuhnya Ia bungkus dengan selimut tipis.

"Naru..?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Naruto semakin merapatkan kakinya, meringkuk dan membungkus rapat tubuhnya dengan selimut, seperti tidak ingin Sasuke melihatna. Dengan lembut Sasuke duduk dan menyentuh bahu Naruto yang seketika langsung menegang, terdengar isakan yang ditahan kuat-kuat oleh Naruto.

"Dobe, aku pulang.." Tangan putih itu mengelus lembut bahu Naruto yang kembali bergetar, isakan halus terdengar begitu nyaring di telinga Sasuke. Tangan tan itu menyembul keluar dari selimut, meraba mencari pegangan. Sampai pada paha Sasuke, tangan Narut mencegkram celana bahan Sasuke begitu erat, disusul dengan tangisannya yang semakin kuat, sesenggukan, dan suara dalam selimut itu kian menjadi, memanggil Kaa-san, Tou-san dan nama Sasuke berulang-ulang.

Hati Sasuke mencelos, belum pernah Ia melihat Naruto menangis, begitu rapuh, bahkan saat orang tuanya meninggalpun Naruto tidak menangis, atau pungkin tidak didepannya?

Sasuke memeluk tubuh berbalut selimut itu dengan erat, mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat penenang, merapalkan kata 'sayang' berulang-ulang kali hanya untuk membuat tangisan itu mereda, hanya untuk membuat tubuh itu berhenti bergetar. Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membuat orang yang dicintainya seperti ini. Seandainya Ia bisa lebih sabar, seandainya Ia bisa lebih giat membujuk Naruto, seandainya Ia bisa lebih peka mungkin Naruto tidak akan memendamnya terlalu lama.

Sepuluh menit berselang dan isakan Naruto sudah mulai mereda, Sasuke dengan hati-hati membuka selimut yang menutupi kepala si pirang. Terlihat rambut pirang acak-acakan itu menyembul keluar, sedikit basah karena keringat. Dilihatnya pipi Naruto memerah karena sehabis menangis dan panas tubuhnya, matanya sembab walau masih terpejam. Kali pertama Sasuke melihat Narutonya begitu kacau dan Sasuke kembali sadar mungkin perasan berbunga-bunganya dulu saat mereka masih dibangku sekolah mulai terlupakan olehnya. Perasan teramat senang saat Ia bersama si pirang, perasaan teramat girang saat Naruto memeluknya saat tidur, perasaan terlewat bahagia saat mereka resmi berpacara, mungkin Sasuke hampir melupakannya karena kini Naruto yang teramat membutuhkannya, Naruto yang terlalu senang berada didekatnya, Naruto yang mencintainya melebihi segalanya dan Sasuke hampir menyianyiakan itu.

"Hei.." Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto, mengusap keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Mata sewarna langit itu terbuka, putihnya sedikit memerah dan kelopak matanya membengkak. "Berapa lama kau menangis?" Dikecupnya sekali lagi kening Naruto membuat manik birunya melirik sekilas Sasuke yang tetap intens memperhatikan wajahnya. Tanpa diduga tangan tan itu meraih tangan Sasuke yang yang berada dipipinya, menarik tangan putih untuk Ia bawa dalam dekapannya. Naruto kecupi tangan Sasuke penuh kerinduan padahal belum tiga jam mereka berpisah.

"Ja-jangan pergi..." lirihnya, suaranya serak khas orang sehabis menangis, "Aku sendiri Suke.." Naruto kembali sesenggukan, kepalanya Ia tempelkan kekaki Sasuke, merapat seakan takut Sasukenya akan pergi lagi. "Jangan hiks pergiii.."

Meliatnya Sasuke langsung melompat naik keatas kasur, berbaring disamping si pirang dan meraih Naruto dalam pelukannya, mengusap surai pirang itu dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkannya kembali, "Ssshhhtt..aku disini Naru, aku tidak akan pergi, aku janji, sudah yaa sudah.." Sasuke memeluk begitu erat laki-laki yang amat dicintainya itu. Naruto mengangguk kecil, tangan besarnya juga memeluk Sasuke begitu erat.

Langit sudah berubah gelap seutuhnya, dinginnya angin malam membungkus keduanya dalam keheningan. Hanya ada deru napas halus keduanya yang saling bersahutan didalam kamar gelap keluarga Namikaze, tanpa suara, tanpa bergerak. Mereka nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini, saling memeluk, saling menjaga. Sasuke bersyukur Ia memilih pilihan yang tepat untuk pulang kembali.

.

.

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sejak satu jam yang lalu Ia terjaga dan tidak bisa tidur lagi. Sejak tadi Sasuke hanya diam meneliti setiap sisi dan garis wajah Naruto yang masih betah tertidur begitu pulas dengan lengan yang masih setia memeluk pinggang Sasuke. Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan manik biru itu masih sedikit membengkak efek dari semalaman Naruto menagis, Naruto menagis seperti bayi sampai lelah dan tertidur dengan lelap. Sasuke tersenyum lembut saat dilihat Naruto membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjap membiasakan cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari balik gordeng jendela kamar orang tuanya.

"Enggh.."

"Selamat pagi beruang~"

"Pagi~"

Naruto mengusap-usap wajahnya pada dada Sasuke yang berontak kegelian. "Hentikan Dobe!" Sasuke menjambak rambut si pirang kesal, Ia hampir tertawa karena geli, Naruto begitu hobi menggelitikinya padahal si pirang bodoh itu baru saja bangun tidur dan semalam habis-habisan menangis sampai sesenggukan dan matanya sembab. Tidak malu apa semalam menangis sepert anak kecil sekarang malah seperti cacing kepanasan!

"Dobe, hentikan atau kupukul kepalamu!" Bukannya berhenti Naruto malah kembali meneggelamkan kepalanya didada Sasuke. Kali ini lebih dalam, terasa dikulit dadanya, bibir Naruto mencium dan menggigit-gigit kecil kulitnya. Belum puas bibir itu berpindah ke kedua tonjolan didadanya, menghisap dan menggigit-gigit kecil disana membuat rasa geli yang tadi dirasakan Sasuke berubah menjadi sensasi yang menyengat perutnya. "Na-naru, hentikan-"

"Ini hukuman karena kau mau meninggalkanku.." Naruto menyeringai,Ia gigit lebih keras puting Sasuke yang kini sudah menegang, "–setelah itu baru kita berkunjung ke Suna."

Dan Sasuke tahu ini adalah hukuman yang menyenangkan.

.

.

* * *

Review~


End file.
